


Post-Its

by isthatalittlebowtie (froggydarren)



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/isthatalittlebowtie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles written for the <a href="http://klaineadvent.tumblr.com/">Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge</a> on tumblr. Warnings and ratings will be added per chapter, if necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Artist

It’s there again, the little nagging of “can I do this” and “is this the right choice”. Last time, Blaine mentioned it to Kurt and got talked out of it. Kurt thinks Blaine is an artist, a performer, but Blaine still gets his by doubt regularly. Now, in the auditorium in NYADA, about to step outside for his finals performance, Blaine is a bundle of nerves.

“Blaine? Honey, are you… oh no,” Kurt’s expression makes it obvious that he knows what worries Blaine.

“I’m just… I don’t know, Kurt,” Blaine sighs, his lips darkened from where he’s been biting them.

“I’ll keep doing this until you believe me,” Kurt smiles, “You’re a star, you’re born for this. Now, go show them that my husband can do magic with a piano.”

“You know,” Blaine smirks as he gets pulled into Kurt’s arms, “if persuasion was an acknowledged art, you’d be the biggest artist of them all.”

Kurt laughs, kisses Blaine quickly and tugs him towards the stage.


	2. Belong

“Is Blaine not staying?”

It was a simple question, on a Friday afternoon, when they were finished with homework and Blaine was putting his shoes on in the hallway. Burt threw it out like it was no big deal, but both Kurt and Blaine’s eyes shot right up to him with identical, surprised expressions.

“It’s Friday night dinner, Dad,” Kurt said, no actual question in the words, like Burt was supposed to understand.

They had been only dating for a few weeks, then. Blaine knew of the dinner tradition, but since it was a family affair, didn’t expect to be automatically invited. He was only the new boyfriend, after all, and not even Quinn had a standing invitation. Neither had Rachel, when she was dating Finn, as far as Blaine knew from Kurt.

“I know that, kid,” Burt said, eyes fixed on the two boys, “That’s why I’m asking.”

“Did you…” Kurt’s eyes widened and a smile began to emerge on his face, “Did you want him to stay? Only I didn’t think to ask because…”

“Kid’s family, isn’t he?”

Burt asked in such a matter-of-fact way that Blaine’s jaw dropped and his heart was beating fast in his chest. The realization that Kurt’s Dad considered him a part of the family already, that he belonged to them, warmed him more than he’d ever admit to anyone. He felt Kurt’s hand on his shoulder and glanced to his boyfriend, then nodded at the unspoken question in Kurt’s eyes.

“Yeah,” Kurt said quietly, “Yeah, Blaine is staying.”


	3. Consume

It’s like fire, sometimes. Like he’s dipped into hot lava - not that he really knows how that feels, but that’s what he imagines - and submerging into it. He looks at Kurt and it’s everything, _Kurt_ is everything Blaine has ever wanted and he doesn’t know how it’s not a completely terrifying feeling. But it consumes him, it has from the moment he realized just what Kurt meant to him, from the day in the Warbler’s common room when his brain finally caught up with his heart.

“I love you,” he whispers in moments when nothing else matters.

Kurt smiles at him then, indulging in Blaine’s outbursts at the most random times.

It could be first thing in the morning, when they’re making coffee in the loft’s small kitchen, with Santana lounging on the couch still in her uniform after her night shift. She only ever rolls her eyes, less obviously when Dani is there with her, but doesn’t comment on it anymore.

Or it could be in the middle of Kurt’s diner shift, when Blaine drops in from his class, which Kurt keeps chastising him for because of the commute up and down. But sometimes, it still overcomes Blaine how much he needs to reassure himself that Kurt is there, that it’s not his imagination.

“I missed you,” Blaine says to Kurt’s mini-lecture and shrugs, like it’s the most natural thing.

“Well, go sing for your meal,” Kurt smirks back and Blaine steals a kiss before he finds his way to the piano. It’s almost his, by now, even though they have the one in the loft. But it’s in public, in the diner, in front of the audience that he feels like it’s _almost_ enough to show Kurt how he feels. And sometimes he gets the reward of Kurt being shoved towards the stage by the manager when Blaine starts a melody clearly recognizable as a duet. And then Blaine waits until Kurt’s voice rings loud and clear.

_I really can’t stay_

**_But baby it’s cold outside_ **

_I’ve got to go away_

**_But baby it’s cold outside_ **

_This evening has been_

**_Been hoping that you’d drop in_ **

_So very nice_

It’s fire in his veins that takes over everything and it’s the only way that he can breathe.

 


	4. Dirt

It was a Christmas present and Kurt is still not sure if Blaine got it for _them_ or for himself. Regardless, though, he fell in love with the bundle of fluff, with the way she learned really quickly to nuzzle her  head into Kurt’s side when he was watching TV, Blaine’s legs across his lap, his own fingers scratching the furball’s head absent-mindedly.

“She’s yours,” Kurt would say despite the puppy’s instant attachment to him.

Blaine was the one who got the puppy, named him, washed and groomed him, cleaned up the hallway when the little mischief-maker raced inside from their backyard, paws covered in dirt. Maybe it was because Kurt wasn’t the one chastising Lady or training her. Not that he minded when she curled up against him, providing warmth on the side that wasn’t claimed by Blaine.

“That’s my girl,” he’s coo when Blaine showed him a new trick he taught her.

“Is she yours or mine, then?” Blaine would tease once in a while with a grin.

“Ours, she’s ours,” Kurt would reply, smiling at both of them.


	5. Echo

It's not often that Blaine hears it, or that he pays attention to it. But in quiet moments like this one, he stills his breathing and _listens_.

The first time he heard it was on Christmas Eve, the first year in New York. They'd decided to spend the holidays there, alone, since Santana and Rachel had plans long before December rolled in, and Sam, Artie and Tina headed back home to their families too. Their parents understood, though the condition was that they both would spend the New Year celebrations in Lima. Neither of them minded, Kurt having had his fill the year before, Blaine only interested in being with Kurt at midnight, location unimportant.

The first evening that they were alone, Blaine closed his eyes and let his ears focus on the sound he wanted to hear. They were both exhausted and sated, Kurt's skin glowing in the dim light of the lone lamp in the corner. Blaine held his breath for a second and then he heard it. The steady _thump thump_ echoing the beat of his own heart, perfectly in sync.

He doesn't strain his ears to hear it often, but some days, he craves to hear it, to know that even their heartbeats echo each other like they are one.


	6. Falter

Blaine knew his voice didn’t normally fail him. He sang under pressure before, stressed and sick, distracted and unprepared. His voice is something he can rely on usually.

But there have been times when it faltered and he’s not proud of any of them. He knows there is a connection between those occasions, something that links them: Kurt.

The first one was when he sang his non-goodbye as Kurt transferred to McKinley. The rest of the Warblers luckily didn’t tease him for it, when they rehearsed _Somewhere Only We Know_ and Blaine couldn’t stop choking on the words, knowing the distance wasn’t going to be easy.

The next one was in the bar they haven’t been to since, because of the memories. The night he sang _Teenage Dream_ and broke Kurt’s heart along with his own. The only one who ever brought it up again was Rachel, attempting to offer helpful advice months after the performance on how not to crack under pressure. Kurt was the one who shot her down then, when he noticed that it didn’t help Blaine’s nerves before his NYADA audition.

The only other time Blaine felt like his voice betrayed him was when he sang the song again, the shadow of the previous one still hanging over him, despite Kurt’s reassurances that all was forgiven. But he couldn’t _not_ sing it at the reception, not when he spent most of the day and night at Kurt’s side, reminding himself with twisting the white gold band around his finger that he was living his dream. That Kurt had always been his dream, teenage and beyond.

So when everyone sat down for dinner, he snuck up to the small stage where a piano was set up and sang his way through an emotional rendition of their song, his voice breaking on _My heart stops when you look at me_. The voice faltering meant little, though, because halfway through the song, Kurt joined him and Blaine regained strength from his husband, singing in perfect harmony, _you and I, we’ll be young forever_.


End file.
